


And the Cracks Begin to Show - A Stiles Stilinski Playlist

by alchemy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemy/pseuds/alchemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete fanmix with extensive graphics and streaming links. Minor spoilers for season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Cracks Begin to Show - A Stiles Stilinski Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome to share these graphics elsewhere, BUT: Please, please, _please_ do me the massive favor of 1) linking back here if you share the graphics, and 2) not posting without the cover graphic, as it is the only part with my name on it. I put an obscene amount of time and effort into creating this. If I see the back cover posted on Tumblr by itself/without a link back, I will legit weep. You can reblog directly from me [here](http://alchemyincorporated.tumblr.com/post/29105430923/guys-im-so-proud-of-this-im-crying-complete).
> 
> Thanks very much, and enjoy. (Meta/Notes and links to streaming music at the end of the document.)
> 
> ETA: I expanded on the meta for this mix [here](http://alchemyincorporated.tumblr.com/post/29364620554/deconstructing-stiles-stilinski).

  


**Meta/Notes:**  
I feel as if I should, at the least, make a note that I'm not a Stiles/Lydia shipper. What are those clearly Lydia-centric songs doing in the middle of the mix, you say? Well, the long and short of it is that Stiles uses his obsession with Lydia to keep from focusing too long on himself and the very real and often overwhelming emotions he tamps down on a daily basis. This doesn't just include werewolf-induced stress, but the ever-present specter of "family," and the simple act of coping without his mother. The mix starts out fairly dark and then moves into lighter, but still cynical girl-centric fare to represent the aforementioned compulsive deflection. While even these songs all represent important facets of Stiles' personality, "Naive" is perhaps the most critical of the lot, as it acts as segue back to more somber material. On the surface, this song seems cheeky and light, but I selected it specifically because such a large portion of the lyrics could be Stiles talking about Lydia (or some other girl) or Stiles talking to himself. To wit:

> _I may say it was your fault_  
>  'Cause I know you could have done more  
>  Oh, you're so naive, yet so  
>  How could this be done  
> 

"Hold on to your kite" is a particularly important line, and I love the visual that accompanies it, of Stiles struggling to keep hold of himself, his essence, while he does things (sometimes genuinely horrible) that he never would have imagined himself capable of.

"Hurricane Jane" is likely my favorite song of the entire mix, and my Stiles theme song for several months now. I am most fond of the way it eschews gender stereotypes in the lyrics, it being sung by a man, ostensibly to a woman, and including lines like, "I want you here inside me, say the word" and "I can see it in your eyes, you're thinking, Christ, he's everybody's girl." There's a real yearning for acceptance and identity in this song that I feel matches Stiles exceptionally well.

**Streaming Links:**

  1. [The Whitest Boy Alive - Burning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCriOq3kC4U)
  2. [Fujiya & Miyagi - Collarbone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKCuMy6JffY)
  3. [Morgan Page - The Longest Road feat. Lissie (Deadmau5 Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WSvWV5ToxQ)
  4. [Ghostland Observatory - Sad Sad City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCiCe3agSnk)
  5. [Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Zero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftvK_-42tS4)
  6. [Black Kids - Hurricane Jane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yl8gKQRdS0Y)
  7. [Hey Champ - Cold Dust Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACr2Qpe7zgA)
  8. [The Virgins - Rich Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2p7AiMr8U8)
  9. [The Kooks - Naive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-98o_QOrJho)
  10. [Miike Snow - Cult Logic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HheQlRTfkKY)
  11. [Metric - Help I'm Alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHHYgYEy-0M)
  12. [Freestylers - Cracks ft. Belle Humble (Flux Pavilion Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cVbw8RZOfM)




End file.
